Princess Celestia (Skull Island)
Princess Celestia is the damsel in distress in Skull Island. History Princess Celestia was grabbed by a ghost and the ghost kept pawing her. Then she got over the whole damsel-in-distress nonsense. Then she complained about her being captured by the ghost. She corrected Rainbow Dash about always getting kidnapped, then gets annoyed by Starlight's reply, "You come up with your own ransom note." Then she picked on her. Learning that Rainbow quits, she tried to stop her. But Starlight quit and left as Rainbow and Celestia left. Celestia was seen at the airport, carrying seven bags. Then she saw Rainbow and Starlight at the same place. She became frustrated when they received the same letter. Celestia mentioned that she would solve a mystery by herself. She claimed herself as a black belt and that she transformed her body into a dangerous weapon. Then she saw Skylor and Fluttershy. Celestia, Rainbow and Starlight still quit, even though they got on the plane to Skull Island. When they arrived, they met up with the island's owner, Lord Zedd. Zedd asked them about the difference between those arriving and those departing. She seemed determined to solve the mystery first, believing that Starlight and Rainbow will be captured and be the one saving them. Then she asked the Voodoo Master for clues about the females' strange behaviors. The Voodoo Master said that white is a fall color and the middle of May. He told her to go home before evil takes over her body, and not go into the Skull Island Castle. Celestia believes that he wanted her to go to the castle. So, she tricked her into not going inside so that she would suspect a trap to capture her and walks away. She saw Skylor and Fluttershy and called them and attempted very hard to get them inside the castle. She asked Skylor why she and Fluttershy don't do castles. Skylor said that castles have paintings with eyes that watch people and suits of armor which is believed a statue, but there is a guy who is inside it and follows people every time they turn around. Celestia asked how many times that happened as soon as she answers twelve. Then she gets a picture of Discord, asking Fluttershy that she hurt her wing and she would enter the castle for Discord and that she might be fearless. Then they went in before someone saw. Then Rainbow entered and mentioned that she followed some weird hoofprints. Strange hands grab her as Starlight gets out, chuckling. She explains that the ride was closed for construction and that she wanted to scare Celestia. Rainbow suggested that the team split up and search for more clues. As she begins suggesting, Starlight said that she was always picked last for the teams. Starlight told Celestia to check the West Wing, then she and Rainbow would check the East Wing, then told Fluttershy and Skylor to do whatever they do. Celestia saw a gate and tried to open it, to no avail. Then she raises her hooves when the gate suddenly opens. Then she saw a roller heading towards her and got scared. She was rolling fast towards some spikes when the machine stops. Then she gets inside a room where she finds a relic. She opens it and closes it and escapes the closing bars. Then she enters a kitchen and told Skylor and Fluttershy that they're here to solve a mystery. Then an alarm is heard as Celestia, Skylor and Fluttershy escape. The team reunites and flee with the relic. Then they hid from the villains. Celestia and her friends retreated to a hotel and reveal to Zedd that they had three suspects. Master Xandred, the Voodoo Maestro, and Zedd himself. Celestia went to research cults on the net while Starlight went to work on the relic that she found. She saw Vampire Fruit Demons attacking. She rushed to protect Zedd, but it was too late. She was almost grabbed by a Vampire Fruit Demon, but she got away. She escaped with Skylor, Fluttershy, and Aqua. Celestia was wondering what they would want with the college females. Her plan is to follow them, defeat the Vampire Fruit Demons and save Rainbow Dash and Starlight. She explains to Skylor that Rainbow Dash and Starlight always figure things out and that they are the damsels in distress, not her. Then she falls in a barrel and asks for help. Then Celestia tells Aqua she got this, but when the door closes, she doesn't got it. She wakes up on the beach and wakes up Skylor and Fluttershy. She got hit by a ball and throws it back to a unicorn. Then she got captured by Serrator. She was strapped into an altar in a cave and had her soul removed by a claw. Then her body was possessed by a Vampire Fruit Demon. Her eyes turned green as she looked left and right as she is unstrapped by two Shadow Ponies. Then she stood up and left. Then her soul is picked up by Skylor and ????